Dancing with the Devil
by MelinaCG
Summary: Ella, perteneciente a una de las familias más importantes de sangre pura del Reino Unido se veía envuelta en esta situación tan desagradable. Lo odiaba tanto, maldito el día en que se cruzó en su camino, había caído tan rápido ante el que le avergonzaba admitirlo para sí misma.


DANCING WITH THE DEVIL

Ella, perteneciente a una de las familias más importantes de sangre pura del Reino Unido se veía envuelta en esta situación tan desagradable, ¡qué pensaría su padre! Probablemente se avergonzaría y sobre todo estaría decepcionado de ella, y su madre ¡por Merlín! la reprendería y jamás la volvería a ver igual y por supuesto sería la burla de su hermana. En que diantres estaba pensando cuando acepto, está claro que pensó con las hormonas y no con su cerebro; no fue algo tan terrible pero ella era una dama y esas cosas no estaban bien vistas.

Lo odiaba tanto, maldito el día en que se cruzó en su camino, había caído tan rápido ante el que le avergonzaba admitirlo para sí misma.

En ese momento lo recordó todo, la primera vez que lo vio lucía un traje negro con un moño perfectamente elaborado y sobre sus hombros una túnica muy fina obviamente el no se pondría cualquier cosa. Capto la atención del público femenino desde que hizo acto de presencia en la mansión de los Nott en aquella recepción, su caminar era impecable como todo buen aristócrata de la elite mágica, su cabello rubio platinado los distinguía entre el resto, esos hermosos ojos grises que te roban suspiros tan solo al cruzar una simple mirada, los labios tan exquisitos que se podían apreciar y por supuesto un cuerpo que sería la envidia de mucho hombres pero el sueño de todas las mujeres. Sí, Draco Malfoy era un verdadero idiota, ¡pero por Morgana! Ese hombre era un sueño.

Bueno volvamos a la fiesta y a su entrada nada notoria, por supuesto no puede evitar mirarlo, ya lo había visto antes en la escuela pero no le había prestado mucha atención hasta ahora, aun que estuviéramos en la misma casa no coincidíamos en muchas ocasiones.

Se acercó hasta mi grupo de amigos conformando por Theo, Blaise, Pansy y Daphne, platico con nosotros y bebió unos tragos para después bailar con Pansy y una prima de Theo, fue educado aunque de vez en cuando soltaba algún comentario mordaz que hacía que Daphne o Pansy se sonrojaran levemente.

En el colegio después de la fiesta solía saludarme cuando nos encontrábamos por los pasillos, en la biblioteca o nuestra sala común. Por ser dos años mayor que yo en clases no podía verlo. Después de ese pequeño lapso donde sufrí un pequeño enamoramiento por Draco todo volvió a la normalidad por fortuna para mí.

A los pocos meses de haber sido nombrado como prefecto de la casa de Slytherin, Draco comenzó una relación con Granger, sí así como lo leen Granger. Sabía que la guerra había terminado con varios prejuicios en la sociedad mágica pero aun así no dejaba de sorprenderme esa relación entre Draco y la Gryffindor; sinceramente no entendía que había visto el en ella, su cabello descuidado, el uniforme un tanto más grande del que sería su talla ideal, su andar era de lo más común no tenía algo que realmente llamara la atención, no parecía ser el tipo de Draco pero supongo que algo especial vio en ella, probablemente esa inteligencia que no muchos poseen. Esta relación fue la noticia del momento pero poco a poco las personas lo fueron viendo como algo normal.

Aún al salir de Hogwarts ellos seguían juntos se veían como pareja muy sólida.

Fue en esa ocasión que Narcissa Malfoy hizo una pequeña celebración por su esposo que nos volvimos a ver y charlamos todo el tiempo que se pudo. Pero eso fue todo, hasta que casi un medio años después Pansy cumplió 20 años e hizo una fiesta que volví a coincidir con él, al parecer no había estado en Londres todo este tiempo y desconocía si seguía con Granger. Bebimos algo muy ligero y todo paso muy rápido dijo algo a mi oído que por la música era difícil de escuchar pero logre entender lo que dijo. Nos dirigimos a una habitación vacía y me beso, un beso intenso, estaba algo confusa y reaccione torpemente pero después estuve a su ritmo. Mordió mi labio y metió su traviesa lengua en mi boca haciendo que ambas lenguas danzaran eróticamente.

Sus manos sin pudo tocaron mis senos y me empujo hasta la orilla de la cama que ahí se encontraba, siguió besándome en mi vientre sentí algo duro que chocaba contra este, en ese momento me sentí tan excitada que sin pensarlo mi mano llego a su entrepierna solo para confirmar que había una creciente erección en sus pantalones, hábilmente se deshizo de mi vestido y quede en ropa interior me miro de arriba abajo y me susurro que era hermosa, se quitó el cinturón y bajo sus pantalones.

Con ambas manos tomo mis pechos y los apretó de una tentadora manera, me quito el sostén y metió uno de mis pezones a su boca, lo succiono deliciosamente y con su mano apretaba mi otro seno. Con mi mano estimule su pene, movía mi mano de arriba bajo me beso ferozmente y sigo dándole atención a mis pechos. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, y dijo que le encantaba.

Algo en mi despertó y aun que no yo no tenía experiencia en el ámbito sexual, el quedo abajo y así pude acercar mi boca para darle aún más placer del que mi mano podía otorgarle me complacía ver su rostro de excitación y aun que nunca había hecho algo similar parecía que mi subconsciente sabía exactamente qué hacer, su pene se encontraba en mi boca y lo succione un poco y lo mantuve así un tiempo para volver a estimularlo con mi mano hasta que mi pidió que volviera hacer lo mismo con mi boca acepte y al poco rato sentí algo en mi boca, un poco tibio y sin sabor pero después de tragarlo tenía un muy ligero toque salado supuse lo que era pero no me importo.

Beso mis senos y sentí que succionaba cerca de mis pezones y así continuo.

Volví mi atención a su enorme anatomía y nuevamente se vino. Me confesó que era la primera vez que le pasaba dos veces en una lapso corto de tiempo, sonreí triunfante para mis adentros. Eso fue todo, no hubo penetración ni nada, el tiempo se nos había agotado ya tenía que irme antes de que Daphne notara mi ausencia. Mientras nos vestíamos me pregunto si era virgen le dije que sí no tenía por qué mentirle, yo le pregunte si estaba con alguien y él me dijo que hacía 6 meses que había terminado con su novia de 3 años, obviamente esa era Granger. Salimos de la habitación me arme de valor y lo bese apasionadamente para después sonreírle y perderme entre la gente.

A los poco días le conté lo sucedido a mi mejor amiga Juliette se emocionó e impresiono por todo lo que le relate, durante un momento se puso sería parecía que trataba de recordar algo busco entre sus cosas y saco una revista de Corazón de Bruja reviso las paginas rápidamente hasta que dio con lo que buscaba me la mostro lentamente, era una foto de Draco con Granger abrazados y sonriendo la fecha de la foto era del día siguiente de nuestro encuentro.

Sentí un poco de decepción al ver todas mis esperanzas muertas de que entre él y yo hubiera algo más que solo sexo.

Ya sé, Astoria Greengrass aparentemente fría y desdeñosa, creía en las historias de amor, me reprimir por ser tan ridícula.

Fue una vuelta a mi realidad, el solo me uso para satisfacer un impulso sexual que tenía, no buscaba otra cosa de mí. Me sentí como una cualquiera, él tenía novia y yo estuve a punto de hacerlo con él, me sentí la otra. Me mire al espejo, aún se veían aquellas marcas que sus labios habían dejado en mis senos.

A Granger el ama, y no porque sea hermosa si no por ser como es ve más allá de su físico, mientras que yo solo era su deseo carnal.

Maldito Malfoy y maldito deseo que aún siento por que el me vuelva a tocar…


End file.
